One Piece Legacy: Chase the Attack pirates part 11
Rangton, in glue form, looked to Zozo, and held his hand up. "Can... Can I put my friend in a safe place?" Oak, staring at Rangton, and craning his neck, until his flower mask touched the floor, and he was crouching, to do so. He stared straight in Rangton, and Rangton couldn't stop himself from shivering. He beat up Zozo, like he was a child. Rangton, was a lot stronger then Zozo, but this guy would not be the easiest opponent Rangton could have just challenged blindly. "What use would that be? I plan on killing him, for killing my plants." "Humor a poor, short, old man." "Give me a reason." "He can fart in the middle of the fight, and it'd be a real mood killer." "What if I just kill him?" "I'd have to cry like a baby then. Would you kill a crying man?" "Yes. But, seeing a full grown man crying is not something I like... So, place him under this." He threw a marble far away, and it transformed into a giant leaf. "It will keep him safe. It detects threats, and runs. But, I can get near it no problem." Rangton, lifting Zozo, put him on the leaf, and wrapped him in it. Survive, you damn monkey. Rangton walked to Oak, cracking his knuckles. "Wanna go?" "Indeed." Oak, grabbed a marble, and threw it at Rangton's face. Rangton ducked, but the thing split, and hit him in the back of the head. He looked at it, and saw it was a leaf shaped like a boomerang. He heard a noise, and rolled away, to see Oak, stomping on the ground. "Get back here!" He threw a Marble at Rangton, and Rangton spit at it with his glue. The marble fell, and this time, it didn't do anything strange. "MY POP GREEN!" Rangton was sure that the guy was practically exploding under his mask. He started to claw at his mask, and grab a bunch of those Pop Greens from his pocket. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET THEM BLOOM! WHY?!" "If I had, would have killed me?" "YES! BUT NOW, YOU SHALL SUFFER!" He threw about 20 in the air, and Rangton jumped, shooting glue at every one. Under him, he saw one of the pop greens, and it exploded, to become a giant vine wolf. It impacted Rangton, and he was sent flying. He was in the air, feeling like he broke a few ribs. From just one hit, he understood why Zozo didn't last long. He saw Oak, holding another handful, and whipped his arm. He sent a handful of glue at Oak, and the guy dropped down. The glue hit his back, and the glue touched the ground. He was stuck, no way he could get out. Rangton, falling, decided to take him out. He took a huge spit, making glue hit a tree, and used it as a type of jungle vine. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHHHHHHHAHHAAAAAA!" He felt like Tarzan, and struck Oak in the face, sending the guy flying. Rangton let go, and lifted his leg up. He was going to take the guy out. He lifted his right hand up, and was going to slam Oak in the face. Oak, still holding the pop greens, let them go, and they transformed into Bamboo sticks. They struck Rangton dead on, and he spit up blood. One of them actually pierced him, close to his heart. He was lucky... Had it hit his heart, he would have been dead. Oak, getting up, and looked pissed. "You made me waste 52 Pop Greens... I lose about 100 Pop Greens today... Thanks to you and that damn monkey! Just... Die!" He struck Rangton in the face with a spinning kick, and Rangton fell unconscious. He grabbed Rangton, and started to push him out of the bamboo sticks. He heard screams, and saw the towns men with guns, rushing to him. Another reason why he preferred plants over any type of living beings. They weren't nearly as suicidal as other beings, epically humans. Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Chase the Attack pirates arc